The Harvest Moon
by Calypso Diangelos
Summary: As the war in Germania, and the life of Marcus Aurelius with it, draws ever closer to an end. Lucilla must make one last attempt to save her brother’s soul. (Set Pre-Movie.)
1. Autumn Rains

The Harvest Moon

By Calypso

Summary: As the war in Germania, and the life of Marcus Aurelius with it, draws ever closer to an end. Lucilla must make one last attempt to save her brother's soul. (Set Pre-Movie.)

Disclaimer: I do not own gladiator, nor am I an expert on the historical characters involved with it. Any resemblance to actual people or events is purely coincidental. This story however, is mine and mine alone. If you copy it and post in on the net without asking permission, I will hire a gypsy and have an impotence spell cast on you (should you be male) or lock you in a closet with Jake Fine for a week (should you be female.)

~ Ch1 - Autumn Rains ~

The wind blew into the palace through its large open balconies, carrying with it a few stray droplets of the gentle rain that feel quietly upon the city of Rome outside. In his bed, Commodus breathed in the life it carried with it, drawing deep breathfulls of the early autumn air. Listening carefully for the sound of bare feet against the marble floor. Within heartbeats, the now familiar sound of a young woman's steps could be heard in the soft silence of the early morn.

Commodus closed his eyes, careful to steady his breathing and calm his heartbeat so that he gave every appearance of truly sleeping. The footsteps drew closer; eventually close enough so that he could hear the breathing of the woman to whom they belonged. With his eyes closed, Commodus mentally pictured her movement towards his bed, leaning over him so that her hair nearly brushed his arms. Gently, she drew his blankets up from where he had kicked them and covered him so that he could no longer feel the wind against his skin. She stood there for a few moments, looking down at him, brushing a few stray locks of hair away from his forehead before backing away from him and out of the room.

Commodus waited for her footsteps to retreat, keeping his eyes closed all the while. When at last he was sure she had gone, he opened his eyes again. Once more, he kicked away the sheets and breathed the air into his lungs. Why did she come? It had been this way every day for the last two moon cycles, ever since he had taken sick with the fever.

At first he'd thought she came because of his sickness, but he had gotten better, improved so that his health was again normal. Yet still she came every morning. It was indeed confusing, confusing beyond all logic. For why would a simple slave girl dare to look in upon him?

~

She dared because she was ordered too. She was the slave of Lucius Verus, the seven-year-old son of Lucilla Aruelius who feared daily that he would loose his beloved uncle just as he had lost his father. Since the day that Commodus had taken sick, Lucius asked two questions every morning: Was mother well? Was Uncle? Lucius would not take the word of his nurse, for his nurse stayed with him all day and all night - how would she know? Instead he made sure by sending the slave girl who dressed his mother and served as his nurses assistant to make certain for him.

"Good morning master Lucius." The slave girl showed the diffidence due to Lucius as she knelt beside his bed, briefly bending her head so that eyes were fixed on the floor. As she did every morning, the slave girl answered the child's questions. But unlike most mornings, she did not stay to attend him, moving instead to Lucilla's quarters where she was needed, not having been able to attend her lady earlier as she usually did.

"Pearl, where on earth are my sapphire earrings?" Lucilla's eyebrows were drawn together rather unattractively as she searched for the elusive pieces of jewelry. Annoyed that they evaded her so early in the day.

"Here my lady." The slave girl, who the Romans called Pearl, presented the earrings to her lady with what seemed like an astonishing speed. Without thanking her, Lucilla fixed the jewelry onto her ears, glancing from the side of he eyes at the girl who knelt beside her. Quickly she ordered the girl to bring to her a dress somewhat more formal than her casual morning robes. As Pearl dressed her, Lucilla quietly contemplated the girl who had been a wedding present from her husband.

Lucilla knew very well that the slave had been visiting her brother every morning for past two months. Lucius' nurse informed her of everything that involved her son. What she could not understand was how her brother had failed to notice such a visitor. She knew for a fact that Commodus slept lightly, and while Pearl's movements were graceful and quiet she couldn't see how in two months time Pearl had found Commodus sleeping each time she visited.

"Thank you Pearl." Lucilla glanced down at herself when she had finished dressing; as usual she appeared lovely and elegant. Smoothing out an invisible wrinkle, she hesitated to dismiss the slave girl. For curiosity's sake, she wanted to interrogate the girl. Yet caution warned her against any such action. As she stood there contemplating what to do, another servant solved the problem for her.

"My lady, your brother wishes to see you. He is standing outside as we speak." Behind her, Lucilla felt rather than saw Pearl start.

"Tell him to come in." the slave bowed, but Lucilla had already sat down. "Pearl, I've changed my mind about my hair. I'd rather it be braided. Come help me." Pearl obeyed silently, quickly letting down Lucilla's hair so that she could braid it before putting it back up. As she combed Lucilla's long tresses, Commodus walked in.

"Good morning sister." Commodus smiled broadly at Lucilla as he came in, leaning down carefully to kiss her on the cheek. "I trust all is well this morning." As he backed away from the chair, his eye caught that of the slave girl standing behind his sister. With the slightest bit of surprise he recognized her as the slave girl who had attended him when he was sick and delirious. The very one for whom he pretended to be asleep each morning. Lucilla saw the recognition, and silently filed it away for further use.

As the two chattered as siblings will, Pearl concentrated painfully on Lucilla's hair. Desperate not to hear the conversation or catch Commodus' eye again. She feared him as any sane woman did. Commodus possessed the charms of a man who knew he was handsome. More importantly, he possessed power. Whatever bravery or concern she showed by visiting him each morning while he slept, vanished whenever she happened upon him awake. When Commodus had gone, Lucilla immediately dismissed Pearl as well, sitting still for long moments with her thoughts.

Lucilla realized that if her brother recognized the slave, it was likely that he was not asleep every morning when the slave girl visited. Yet from the girl's obvious shyness, Lucilla guessed that Pearl did not know he was awake. It seemed then that her brother played some manor of a game. What game, she did not know. But that he had not treated Pearl as he had so many other slave girls gave Lucilla hope, hope and the beginnings of a plan.

To be continued....

AN: Loved it, hated it? I know that this first chapter doesn't do all that great a job of exploring any of the characters but at this point I'm just trying to establish the story line. Thanks for reading, and I hope that you'll both review and come back for more!

Also, can anyone name two people for me? The senator who was Maximus' ally and the one who tried to manipulate Commodus. Also, can anyone tell me why this text won't center once it's uploaded?


	2. Not So Distant Thunder

Chapter 2 – Not So Distant thunder

AN: **Historical inaccuracies are to be expected**. I am NOT an expert on Rome during the third century BC and have 'embellished' things as I see fit. J I apologize to anyone who minds, but unless you would like to become my historical consultant I really can't do anything about it.

Apologies about the delay in posting.

~

Lucilla closed her eyes before the brightness of the midday sun, relishing its warmth and the simple pleasure of the moment. From not far away, the sound of Lucius' laughter drifted towards her, accompanied by the clang of wooden swords held by roughly fifteen boys pretending to be their fathers. It was for these moments that Lucilla lived, away from the petty intrigues of the court, the bickering of the senate, the constant scheming of her brother and those around him. Elysium, Lucilla thought, must be something like this. A sunny moment filled by the joy of laughter and the simplicity of love. As Lucilla sat there, the chorus of children's voices was suddenly joined by the chiming laughter of a young woman. 

"Stop that now Master Lucius, you know very well this is for your mother." Lucilla opened her eyes to see Pearl walking through the throng of the nobility's children, holding a pitcher of wine above their heads with both hands. 

"We commandeer this wine for the legions of Rome!" The hearty yell of one of the older boys brought the others around Pearl with more determination, many of whom now jumped up and down in an attempt to snatch the pitcher from Pearl. Not being very tall, the girl had to dodge on way and than the other to keep the wine from them. Lucilla smiled, noting that there was no feigned amusement in the way that Pearl played with the boys, no air of being harassed or put upon. The girl seemed to truly enjoy the company of the children. 

Thinking back, Lucilla realized that the slave girl had always been that like, more comfortable in the presence of children than those her own age. In fact, Pearl had sometimes been naive to the point where Lucilla's jaded husband had thought the girl simple. Indeed, Lucilla herself sometimes wondered if pearl was in full possession of her senses, the girl seemed to float through life unaware of who she was or what being a slave meant. Oftentimes Pearl behaved as if slavery only meant that she had to work for her food like any other trades person, Lucilla failed to see how the girl just didn't grasp the concept of freedom.

"Your wine milady." Pearl, who had finally made her way through the group of boys, stood serenely beside Lucilla's chair calmly pouring the wine into a silver goblet. Lucilla glanced at the girl for less than a moment, and than opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a slave who had come up behind her.

"Milady, Senator Gracchus wishes an audience." Lucilla ignored the slave, annoyed at having been cut off before she'd had a chance to speak.

"Pearl, bring something for the children to drink. Not wine, but something sweet." Pearl bowed and backed away slowly, returning to the house to gather cups and a pitcher for the children. When she was out of sight, Lucilla turned to the slave who still stood beside her chair. 

"Bring him here." When the slave finally realized she referred to senator Gracchus he immediately scurried away. Lucilla didn't want to attend to political matters, and had it been any of the other senators she would have turned him away without a moments hesitation. Unfortunately, Gracchus was one of those rare men who only sought her out upon two occasions: the first was if the welfare of Rome was in danger the second was if her brother was about to do something to put Rome at risk.

"Lucilla!" 

"Senator!" The two greeted each other warmly before entering into the expected social rituals, when at last Lucilla had inquired after the Senator's health family and estates the two proceeded into the real reason for his visit.

"I came today to ask the truth of you Lucilla. In Rome, truth is a precious thing and a scarce one." Gracchus paused, looking closely at Lucilla, as if to gauge her emotion. "I have received word that they are preparing for the end of the war in Germania, they do not expect it to last past the winter…. Come spring, many also expect a new emperor.

"Lucilla, we both know that Commodus expects to be that emperor. Yet I also think that we both realize that he is not ready to play such a part." Lucilla did not say anything, she continued to look calmly upon Gracchus. As if willing him to put the thought within both their heads into words. When the silence had at last become so long that that it felt nearly oppressive, Gracchus did finally ask. "Lucilla, can your brother be changed? Will it be possible to groom him into a good emperor?" 

Lucilla stared hard at Gracchus, she knew he was a good man, a man of his word and a true Roman. In her heart she admired him and his purpose, but she also knew that upon her words her brothers life might be hinged and whatever else Commodus was, he was her blood. "I think," she began slowly, "that he is perhaps a bit mad, but then so is my father, and so am I. Only in him, I see a chance for that madness to flourish in a way it has never done before. I see in him a will to let that madness flourish." Lucilla closed her eyes, realizing she'd said more than she'd intended to.

"But what you asked was whether or not he was beyond hope of change. The truth is that I don't know." The admission came softly from Lucilla's lips, yet the words hit her hard. Half to herself, she continued. "I don't know if he is capable of change, or of trust, or even of love… When he was a child, I asked him once what his fondest wish was his answer was that he wished to know what love was. I don't think he ever did have that wish granted. Mother died far to early, and father was never about… and I… I kept my distance." Realizing she wad drifting away from the purpose of her speech, Lucilla reigned her self in sharply. "I Don't know what Commodus is and isn't capable of…. But I think we might just find out…" Lucilla let her words drift off, and instead of prompting her, Gracchus followed her line of sight to where her gaze rested upon a slave girl surrounded by a group of children.

~ * ~ * ~

"You're certain of this Lucilius?" Two slaves stood side by side in a palace hallway with their heads bent closely together. 

"I am certain." The one name Lucilius spoke confidently to his companion, though he took care to whisper. "The slave girl they've chosen is one of Lucilla's own. A Greek that some merchant swindled her husband into paying a small fortune for. The girl supposedly resembles a woman of the far east… and since such slaves are rare - ."

"I see." Lucilius' companion cut him off, tired by his useless prattling. He though for a few moments, digesting the information carefully. "They believe this girl has the ability to earn Commodus' trust? What makes them think he will not simply _take_ what he wants from her and be done with it?" Lucilius did not answer. Not because he didn't want to but because he heard footsteps drawing near. Quickly, he disappeared into a nearby doorway, leaving his companion to do likewise on the opposite side of the hallway. As the footsteps drew nearer, so too did the voices of the women whom they carried.

"I don't like this weather, the winds have been too fickle. This morning it was rain, at midday there was sun, and now it seems as if the thunder is about to tear the sky in two! It's as if the Gods themselves are not at peace!" 

"It is not the weather that worries me," a second woman chimed in, "it's lord Commodus appetites."

"You've heard than?" came a third voice.

"Heard what?" the question came from the first woman, who seemed genuinely confused.

"Do you know the slave girl Pearl?" intoned the second woman.

"Aye, young Master Lucius sends for her every morning."

"Well Lord Commodus has demanded she be sent to his chambers tonight!"

"What?!" Genuine shock could be heard in the woman's voice. "But she's one of Lady Lucilla's own…"

"I know! The poor dear ran into my kitchen crying her eyes out - ."

"Lucilla won't lift a finger to stop it."

"But if Lucilla won't stop her brother…."

The voices faded into the distance as the women passed. Slowly Lucilius and his companion reemerged. The two glanced at each other briefly, and immediately went their separate ways. The women had told them all they needed to hear. It seemed the game was just about begun.

~

Authors notes – Ack, that was shorter than I had intended, frankly I'd add more to this chapter but time isn't exactly forgiving. I PROMISE to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later! Please don't not review because you're mad at me for being lax in my posting. L 


End file.
